The Earl and the Prince
by AgehaGh0st
Summary: [chapter 4 UPLOADED]Ciel is a demon who has been practicing his tennis skills and magic in hell; Ryoma is a human who is considered the prince of tennis on earth. When Ciel and Sebastian comes to the human world to take revenge on the ones who embarrassed him two years ago, he ends up living in the same apartment as Ryoma, moreover, he even attends Seigaku! Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! KONNICHI-WA! I'm Ageha, the author~**

**First off, there is NO yaoi in this fan-fic, but I might start a poll about it later…**

**Anyways, this is set in an alternative universe where Kawamura doesn't exist, (Wahhh~ I'm sorry~) and Echizen is one of the regulars already. Ciel is a demon and found a strange liking to tennis and has been practicing ever since the time of his "death", he became so good that he even surpassed Sebastian. Now he has decided to attend Seigaku, the tennis school, to test humans in their tennis skills, *sorry, I just suck at summaries…* this is purely friendship, or bromance in a way.**

**ENJOY!**

"speech"

'thought'

_Flashback_

(Ciel's hair is longer BTW)

Everyone in the Japanese National Airport could not take their eyes off those two.

The taller man had beautiful black hair and a charming smile; he walked politely behind a young boy with shoulder-length dark blue hair and an eye patch. People could only imagine what happened to the boy as those two walked past with a noble aura.

The younger boy wore a Victorian styled shirt and pants, but nothing too flashy to be considered weird; the man, on the other hand, wore a more modern black suit and dark leather loafers, on one hand he sported a white glove.

No one was brave enough to send them a polite greeting.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ciel let out a sigh as he sat down in a worn-down couch in his new home, AKA an apartment unit. Sebastian had gone happily to the kitchen, claiming that he was simply, "scouting the enemy grounds" when both of them knew he was just there to check out the utensils they have, and possibly pocket a few too.

They were sharing this unit with another family, normally Ciel's pride would have gotten the better of him and he would have refused, but this was a special case.

Sebastian had promised to let him read books on demon magic, and even though Ciel knew that you can't trust a demon, he still agreed. After all, he was not one to speak.

As he reached for his black cell phone sitting on the table, Sebastian came into the living room with a smile that made Ciel go 'Uh-oh'.

"Young master, it seems that you have forgotten to take the single thing I asked you to carry at the airport," Sebastian whispered with a dangerous edge, "you have forgotten to take the stray cat I saw on the streets."

Ciel glared at Sebastian, "It's just a cat, besides, we can buy you one later on."

"That's a promise, young master."

"Demons don't make promises."

"Really now, without my _promise_, you would still be a useless demon without any magic."

"…fine."

Sebastian smiled and reached out to give Ciel his phone, "I believe the humans will arrive soon, according to my information, the son should be home first, then the mother and cousin, finally the good-for-nothing father."

Ciel yawned and laid back to the couch comfortably, ignoring the phone, "Hm, go make the humans some tea. Treat them with the utmost hospitality."

"You don't want any, young master?" Sebastian asked innocently.

Ciel covered his forehead with his palm, "For the love of god, I can't taste, Sebastian."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ryoma did not expect to come home with two strangers on his couch, not to mention they were abnormally beautiful.

He didn't have anything against beautiful people, but these two were just…_too_ abnormal.

The man first caught his attention, as he was setting down what seemed like teacups on their old dining table. He had wavy black bangs that fell perfectly around his face, and dark red eyes that seemed to smile; he wore a black suit trimmed with silver, his left hand was tightly bounded by a white glove.

Ryoma then noticed the boy.

Dark blue locks streamed down his shoulders; one eye was covered with a navy eye patch, and the other was electrifyingly blue, it stared at the teacups dangerously. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands beside him, as if sitting on a throne. His black shoes tapped a slight melodic rhythm on the wooden floor.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked cautiously as he took off his runners one by one.

The boy looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"Excuse our intrusion, but we will be living with you from now on," said the man, Ryoma shifted his glanced to the butler, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, and this is my…_younger brother_, Ciel."

Ryoma send a suspicious glance to the boy whose name was supposedly Ciel, it was not returned. Then he made his way to the couch where they were sitting, and reminded them (quite rudely) that they were foreigners, and therefore should not be brewing tea without the owner's permission.

"This is for your family, you know."

Ryoma paused in the middle of complaining and looked across the room; he flinched when his own amber eyes met a single blue one.

"I see." He said awkwardly, sitting down in a chair across from the duo.

Then Ciel stood up and walked towards Ryoma with a cocky smile on his face.

"You are the prince of tennis, no?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I'm kinda sad that I didn't get any reviews except for my apology in the last chapter, so please review! *puppy eyes* but no matter, I will keep on writing~**

**Please enjoy this chapter! (And Ryoma might be a bit OOC)**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"I suppose," Ryoma replied, glaring at Ciel, who was now looming over him, "How do you know?"

Ciel turned around, "Oh, I have my ways."

Sebastian smiled, this could be interesting. He gently set down the final teacup, and went into the kitchen to get the pastries he had baked just over two minutes ago.

Demon magic is useful in these situations.

'I shouldn't address my lord so formally, maybe I should just call him by his first name…' Sebastian thought as he pulled out the burning-hot tray in the oven.

"Today we have England's herbal black tea, and for dessert I have prepared a baked blueberry fruit cake topped with mint leaves." Sebastian said as he walked out of the human's kitchen with a gigantic plate carrying all the desserts. Yet what he saw before his eyes almost made him laugh.

Ciel was seated in the couch, probably sleeping, as his eyes are closed and his head is tilted. However, the other boy, what was his name…Ryoma? Yes, Ryoma, he seemed to be sleeping as well.

The funny thing was that somehow Ciel's hat ended up on Ryoma's head.

"Kids…" Sebastian smiled, as he sat down beside his young master, giving him a shoulder to lean on.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ciel woke up only to find Sebastian and another man in a heated conversation by the door, the boy called Ryoma was nowhere to be seen.

As his vision cleared, Ciel saw that the man was wearing nothing but a loose black yukata, revealing his chest. Ciel closed his eyes.

"…I understand, sir, but could you _please_ wear more clothes? It is inappropriate for my young sibling." Sebastian asked politely, though anyone could see the anger in his eyes.

The bare-chested man spoke loudly, "Dude! It's freakin' hot outta there! It's September, ya'know?"

"Yes, but we are currently inside the house." Sebastian rebutted.

The man grumbled, "There no f***ing air conditioner; how do you even _live_ in that suit?!"

Sebastian glared at the man. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"He really _is_ a good-for-nothing father." Ryoma suddenly said from the study.

Ciel sighed, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Ryoma got up from the armchair in the study and walked briskly towards Ciel, "Where did you come from?"

Ciel paused before answering, "Nearly everywhere."

"_Very specific," _Ryoma replied sarcastically.

Ciel smiled, "I know."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

It was dinner time, and Ryoma didn't feel hungry.

But when he saw the man's deft skills at cooking, he changed his mind.

"Excuse me, are perhaps your mother and cousin coming home tonight?" the man asked politely. Ryoma paused for a second.

'How did he know of my mother and Nanako? Maybe oyaji told him.'

"They're visiting her family; they won't be back for another three months." Ryoma replied, occasionally slipping a glance to the food on the kitchen counter.

The man smiled, "I see, please stay seated until I bring out the food."

Ryoma didn't argue.

When he got back to the tiny dining room, the atmosphere was very awkward. His father was sitting at one end of the table, reading another porn magazine; and the boy named Ciel was sitting at the other end, sipping tea with an annoyed looked on his face.

Without his mom and Nanako here to stop Nanjiro, he read porn magazines every day; regardless of who or what was beside him.

Ryoma resisted the urge to laugh.

Ciel took another (ungraceful) sip from his tea as Nanjiro flipped through another page.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After dinner, Sebastian thought he could finally get some rest. Of course, he was expecting that after a long day of work.

When he laid down on one of the beds in the guest room, Ciel entered with a funny look on his face; Sebastian immediately sat up,

"My lord, what seems to be the matter?" he asked, carefully patting the pillow back to place.

Ciel scowled, "I'm going to challenge that man to a tennis match."

"Pardon me, My Lord?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian, "I _said_, I'm going to play against that man so he could stop reading those filthy things in front of me!"

Sebastian smiled, "Well, we all know how the outcome is going to be. Do you need your racket, my lord?"

Ciel shook his head, "Whatever, I'm going to go now and get it over with."

As he almost closed the door, Sebastian stopped him, "My Lord!"

"What?"

"That man is not to be underestimated."

Ciel shot him a mean look, "Is he any better than you?"

Sebastian smirked, "I doubt it. Young master."

Ciel laughed coldly, "Then there you have it. Don't forget that I surpass _you_, Sebastian."

As he exited the room, Sebastian got down to one kn ee and put his gloved hand over his heart.

"Yes, My Lord."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**please Review! anything will do... **


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY! (This is Ageha BTW.) I've been having a GIGANTIC writer's block lately and haven't been able to get anything out. But I'm going to try to update more, possibly one chapter a week or something.**

**Please excuse and grammar mistakes and I DO NOT own PoT whatsoever.**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ryoma wasn't all that excited when he heard that Ciel and his father were gonna have a match.

Honestly, he didn't even want to go. But since it might be a chance to see Ciel's defeated face, he tagged along.

"So why did you challenge oyaji?" Ryoma asked while they were walking to the tennis courts, "It didn't have to be now, you know. It's 8:30!"

Ciel replied with a serious face, "It's simply because I could not stand the things he was reading."

"…that's surprisingly understandable."

Ciel nodded, and Ryoma wondered again where he came from. The moonlight bounced off his hair, making it glow a dark shade of blue. Ryoma looked somewhere else, 'something about that kid isn't right…he's different somehow.'

Up in the distance, two tennis courts were just barely visible, and out of the corner of his eyes, Ryoma thought Ciel grinned.

It was a grin of confidence and pride.

"Yo kid, ya really wanna challenge me?" Nanjirou asked in the distance.

Ciel didn't say anything, he just smiled. But Ryoma could see the fire burning in those blue orbs.

'His hatred for porn magazines must be as deep as hell…'

*five minutes later*

Ryoma couldn't believe his eyes; the father he had longed to beat for almost 11 years was defeated by a mere kid in less than five minutes.

No matter how many times he replayed the match in his mind, it was inhumane.

"…_Phantomhive to serve." Ryoma muttered without any interest._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ciel's blue eyes turning a deep crimson. He sat up straight._

_Ciel tossed the ball up into the air and hit it with a peculiar motion. He swung the racket anti-clockwise and smacked the ball with the side of his racket._

_The ball disappeared. _

_Suddenly, the ball reappeared in front of a calm Nanjirou, but that expression did not last long on his face. _

_The ball was gray; but it still had a shadow underneath it._

'_That means it's the real thing, not just an illusion.' Ryoma thought as he watched the serve with awe._

_Nanjirou swung his racket to hit the ball. Normally, this would have been a powerful return and should have dug a hole in the ground, but this was no normal serve._

_The racket swung through the ball as if the latter was made of water. Nanjirou stumbled._

_When the ball bounced, he tried to swing at it again, but there was no difference in the results._

_Only then did Ryoma realize in horror that it was a serve impossible to hit._

"_Earl Gray." Ciel whispered._

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ciel resisted the sudden urge to sneeze.

Standing on an old tennis court with no jacket in the late evening certainly did no good to his health, and he knew that Sebastian was going to scold him when he gets back; but it was all worth it.

The dangers of those vulgar books were gone, at least in this household.

Great, now he felt like the bad guy.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

*Time lapse about 1 hour*

Sebastian wasn't at all surprised when the trio returned with expected expressions.

The father had his eyes wide open, and Sebastian paid almost no attention. However, Ryoma (or Echizen, whichever.) hid his shock quite well; those golden eyes not wavering for a second. But Sebastian could still see the fear and disbelief behind those pupils.

His young master was still prideful and expressionless as he is, as if nothing happened.

'_Youngsters are so full of themselves.' _He thought, but a soft smile formed on his face as he attempted to take off Ciel's shoes.

"Wait a minute," Sebastian said suddenly as he stood up to face Ciel, "did you wear a jacket?"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**PHEW! This is done! _**

**Sorry if there is any confusion in this chapter, and sorry for grammar mistakes, if you have any questions please PM me. Anyhow, Ciel will most likely get into Seigaku in the next chapter and show off his tennis skills in the next **_**next**_** chapter. Sorry if I'm making Ryoma sound weak, but this fic is basically about Ciel really, so please bear with it! **

**And please review, but I shouldn't be asking when I haven't updated for so long…. **

**THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO DID! Luv u guys~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, first of all I want to say three things:**

**FIRST, I am sorry that I haven't updated for about one month, I'm so sorry…**

**SECOND, end-of-year thingys are coming up, and I am very busy, so busy that I thought of jumping off my building. (I live on the 23****rd**** floor.)**

**THIRD, I PROMISE to update one chapter per week, but I will be gone during JUNE TO JULY.**

**OKIEEE, PLEASE ENJOY!**

**And I do not own this, blahblahblah…**

**(BTW Karupin is currently with Ryoma's mother)**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

(The next day)

Ciel woke up and found his clothes all neatly folded in the armchair next to his bed. He wasn't used to not having Sebastian dress him, but he figured he'll have to learn it sooner or later.

The young boy grabbed a white dress shirt from the pile, and began to slowly put it on.

As he did so, Ciel thought about his home when he was still a human; he thought about his loyal servants and his fiancée Lizzy.

He shook his head furiously, those times were gone.

Those people were gone too.

Forever.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((

Sebastian had a hard time cooking.

Despite his deft skills and endless recipes, he could not think of anything suitable to cook for breakfast.

Ciel had asked him the previous night to make Herb Green tea, poached salmon and scones. (Ciel said that even if he couldn't taste, he still wanted to look at it.) However, Ryoma wanted a typical Japanese breakfast; one with fried fish, rice and miso soup.

Of course, being a butler, it was Sebastian's natural instinct to follow his master's orders, but since they were living under the same roof as Ryoma, he thought it would be extremely impolite if he ignored Ryoma's wish.

Now Sebastian was faced with a difficult problem: mixing two things together when they _don't_ go together at all.

Even if he had time to cook both, it would seem inhumane since he only had about five minutes before everyone would be dressed. And he didn't want the humans to get suspicious.

He looked aimlessly around the room until he spotted a salmon and a pack of miso paste.

His red eyes glittered dangerously.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ryoma was dressed in his school uniform, and so was Ciel. As they both sat at the table, an awkward silence continued.

Ciel was staring at a spot on the wooden table; Ryoma fiddled with a fork, scartching it against the hard surface.

His dad was out today, probably to recover from the horrific loss he had experienced just last night. But Ryoma had no objections, he actually preferred being with Ciel and Sebastian rather than his baka oyaji, who annoyed him every second.

"Breakfast is prepared," announced Sebastian as he came out of the kitchen with not a single wrinkle on his tuxedo, "Today we will have salmon with miso paste, fried fish scones, and green tea don*."

"Ha?" Ryoma questioned.

"Sebastian, please repeat what you said," answered Ciel from across the table.

"Today we will have salmon with miso paste, fried fish scones, and green tea don."

"What exactly are those?" asked Ryoma.

"Why, breakfast of course."

Ryoma heard Ciel mutter: "Doesn't sound edible to me…"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

Forget Lizzy and the Phantomhive servants, Ciel had a much more tragic event at hand.

For the first time, (unless you count when they first met.) Ciel saw how horrible Sebastian's sense of human food can be. They smelled like the gutters of old London; and they looked like the gutters, too.

Ryoma was probably throwing up inside, but he certainly didn't show it on his face. Ciel had to admit, that kid's got guts.

"So," Ciel said as he picked at the salmon with thick brown paste, "How did the poached salmon become _this?_"

"Ah, Ryoma said he wanted miso soup," Sebastian replied as he cheerfully put jam and sour cream on the fried fish scones, "So I made some."

"I don't see any." Ryoma commented, pushing the bowl of green rice away.

Sebastian flashed him a smile, "That's because I combined the two together."

"…You never fail to surprise me, Sebastian," Ciel muttered.

"It's what I'm here for," the older demon said as he happily picked up a piece of gooey brown salmon, "Now let's see how this tastes, shall we?"

"…"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((

Even though he couldn't taste as a demon, Sebastian still felt like his non-existing life was going to end.

The salmon felt horrible on his tongue, and the smell of the fish scones simply reeked. But the two boys said that the rice was edible, and so some of his self-esteem was saved.

Now he sat on the couch as he saw a note left behind by his young master:

_The rice smelled okay._

Sebastian smiled as he touched his lips to the paper.

Maybe getting stuck together with Ciel for eternity wasn't so bad after all.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((

Ryoma wanted to either run or run really fast.

Momo looked scared.

Ciel emitted a demonic aura.

_(flashback)_

_As they stepped outside the front door, Ryoma told Ciel that he had this senpai that picked him up every day; Ciel said that he didn't mind._

"_Are you sure, because he can be a bit…rude."_

"_Don't worry," replied Ciel, "I've seen the worst of rude."_

"_I see."_

_Then Ryoma heard the screeching of bicycle wheels, and as he turned to look, he heard Momo say:_

"_Yo, Echizen! Did you get yourself a girlfriend? She's quite cute!"_

"_Girlfriend?" Ryoma asked._

"_Isn't that her, the girl next to you?"_

"…_Momo-senpai, he isn't a-"_

"_What did you call me?" Ciel asked, or rather, commanded Momo. Ryoma felt a shiver down his back._

"_H-his girlfriend…" Momo replied._

_Ryoma saw Ciel stepping towards Momo, "I'm not a girl, you fucking moron."_

(FLASHBACK END)

"A-ah, I see. Sorry about that." Momoshiro apologized.

"Do you think sorry is going to cut it?"

Ryoma put a hand on Ciel's shoulder, "Just ignore him."

He felt Ciel's shoulder relax, "But he is a mo-"

"Momo you mean?" Ryoma joked, trying to calm down the furious Ciel.

"Peach? He's called peach?"

Momo exploded, "NO I'M NOT YOU DAMN TRANVESTITE!"

Ciel turned around, his eyes turning a bloody shade of red, "You say something?"

*time lapse*

Ryoma sighed as he watched those two argue endlessly on the way to school.

'_And you say you've seen the worst of rude.'_ He thought.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ciel was sure that he would have felt tired if he was a human.

Fighting with that Peach guy wasn't easy, and he had to use every single swear word he knew, even if it might have destroyed his noble image.

"Well, we're here," he heard Ryoma say.

Ciel temporarily stopped arguing with Peach, and looked at Seigaku in front of him.

'_The heck, it's half the size of my manor.' _ Ciel thought, but he kept that to himself.

"Oh by the way Momo-senpai," Ryoma said, "He's called Ciel."

"Weird name."

Ciel replied in a monotone, "I think my name is better than Peach."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

_DING DONG _

"The bell's ringing, we gotta go," said Ryoma as he grabbed Ciel's hand, "See you later!"

"See ya!" yelled Peach as he ran towards the other building.

Ciel trotted behind Ryoma as they ran to a classroom on the second floor.

"You're gonna be in my class," Ryoma said as he let go of Ciel's hand, "Follow me,"

Ciel smirked, "My pleasure."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((

**Now I'm done this chapter, there's gonna be another one soon! **

**Don* rice covered in… (in this case, Herb Green Tea)**

**And btw, the reason Momo couldn't identify Ciel as a boy was because his school uniform was blocked by the wall, so Momo could only see their faces.**

**And Momo's probably gonna be called Peach from now on in Ciel's POV, idk.**

**I'm sorry if things are a bit rushed, but I wanted to at least let Ciel see Seigaku in this chapter, so yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I DON'T WANT TO WRITE SOMETHING THAT NO ONE LIKES! **

**Thank you for the ppl who did :D**

**-Ageha**


End file.
